


i think I'm a girl

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Series: Genderbend/transgender [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: Nerdiness. Transgenderness. Genderbending.Welcome to the Hellmouth.Demon fighting. Phycic visions. Cream-colored sweaters.Welcome to L.A.





	1. Chapter 1

I will accept prompts, but I will mostly be doing drabbles of my own devising.

And Angel is fun to genderbend, no?


	2. Weslie Wyndam-Pryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weslie comes in person to ask for help when Angelus is released. Giles is shocked. Tara is shy. Willow is fine with it, and Buffy and Xander can't seem to wrap their heads around the fact that Wes is using different pronouns...

"Hello!", called Giles. "Just a minute..."

The girl waited for him to come to the counter. "Hello, Mr Giles."

He smiled. "Hello, miss. You look familier, have you been here before...?"

She self-consciously tucked a stand of brown hair behind her ears. "In Sunnydale, yes. I find it a little hard to believe that you don't recognize me...I was a source of great annoyance to you..."

"I'm sorry, miss, I really don't know what you're talking about. When did we..." a thought occurred to Giles. "Oh, dear. You're not an ex-girlfriend, are you?"

She laughed. Something was odd about her voice. It was a little too deep. "No, of course not. You hated me. I had, er, somewhat of a crush on you...but that never came to anything."

Giles was truly stumped. "Ma'am, perhaps you can tell me your name?"

The almost shockingly pretty girl, with deep blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, a long dark skirt, and a pretty green blouse with the top two buttons undone, opened her mouth (which was...very nice) and said "Weslie Wyndam-Pryce. I'm sure you remember. If you don't that's all right. I'm used to it."

Giles almost fainted.

*

"It's just...that you're so different. You're so...so..."

"I know. Cordelia had the same reaction when I showed up in L.A." 

Giles was still trying to marry up this pretty and polite young woman with the prat Wes had been. "You're just...so...I'm being terribly rude."

"No, no. You're actually taking this much better than Angel did."

"How did he react?"

"He asked what was wrong with having...you know. And why I would ever want to be female. Honestly..."

"I never did like him."

*

"Did you get a girlfriend, G-man?", Xander asked, impressed.

"Uh, no. Most of you remember her, especially Buffy. She was my replacement."

"Mrs Post?!", Willow asked.

"No...and Mrs Post wasn't my replacement." he looked at Wes. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you all remember Weslie."

"Yeah", Xandwe scowled. "I remember. But what does that have to do with her?"

Tara smiled at her shyly. "I'm Tara."

"I'm Weslie.", she said, smiling at Tara.

"What?", Buffy yelped. "Wesley as in..."

"Yes. As in Wyndam-Pryce. By the wat, sorry for being such a berk", she apologised.

"Oh, that's fine", said Willow, beaming. "So, are you...?"

"Fully female, now. Well, mostly."

"Wow. That's...kinda mind-blowing. Are you adjusting okay?"

"I am, pretty much. I was almost fully transitioned by the time I met with Angel again."

"You're a girl?", asked Xander. "Why?"

"That's what I am. I was just...born into the wrong body. But that's not why I came here", she said, frowning. "I came because we need your help, Willow." 


	3. Brokened Promised Land

Wendy closed her eyes. She wished that she were anywhere but here.

*

Wendy took a deep breath. This was hard.

"I have known that I am transgender for about 4 years. My family is...very strict. Very. My father never would have expected or tolerated this. He probably..." she hesitated.

"Does he ever...hurt you?"

Wendy took another breath. "Yes. I am not going to elaborate, but I may assure you that it was mostly mental damage."

"You truly want this?"

"I've been taking hormones for a year in England. I'm sure."

"Well, Miss Pryce...I think we can do business."

*

He sank to the floor.

Wesley knew that he had failed. Acting like such a coward...no better than...than the child he'd been.

He would do the gender he wished that he belonged to shame. He sighed as he got undressed for bed, and looked with loathing at his body.

Suits and ties...they weren't that bad. He liked the way he (she) looked in ties. But...he wished that his closet contained skirts and blouses. Didn't even have to be overly feminine. 

Good God, he'd acted like such a berk. He didn't know how to speak a sentence without blundering it. And poor Miss Chase...

He really didn't want to string her along. But he really didn't know how to tell her that he (she wasn't interested in her own gender, just wasn't her thing) wasn't interested. It would be so easy to just...

No. He could never tell. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was not going to be a coward any longer. He was going to man up and admit his mistakes.

He wouldn't mess every thing up again.

*

"Mum? Why am I a boy?"

His mum sighed. "Wesley, I explained this."

"I know about all that. But why? I think I'm not. I don't want to be...everything that..."

"Wesley.", his mother bent down. "Being a Watcher honestly won't be so hard. You just have to...keep up all your feelings locked inside. Distance yourself."

Wesley looked at his mother. She'd completely misunderstood his meaning.

*

It had taken three days for her to start thinking of her as her again.

She shouldn't be so weak, she thought as she injected herself again. Thank god for her prescription. She had to be worthy of her gender first. Only then would she truly deserve to become female. As it stood now...

Wendy jumped as the office door opened. Thank god she was done.

"Hello, Mr Giles", she said. God, she hated her voice. Far too deep. 

Thank god she was taking voice lessons on the side. She was able to mimic her...proper voice. The one she should have had. 

"Wesley", Giles greeted. "I see that you're appropriating my office."

That made her guilty. She'd come to think of this place as home. Under the desk as a bed.

"Yes, well..."

Giles raised his eyebrows. "You seem nervous. Did the Council fire you yet?"

Good god. If they did, she'd starve. She wouldn't be able to take hormones. They would-

She'd never have enough money to get the reassignment surgery. She would have to live as...

No. She slammed the door shut on those thoughts. "No, they have not. I doubt they will." In a murmer that Giles wasn't supposed to hear, "I guess being Quentin Travers 'pretty one' has it's advantages, although that dosen't make  up for the utter disgust."

"Quentin Travers pretty one? What in Hell are you taking about?"

Wendy looked up. "Nothing. Just talking to myself. Nothing."

"Wesley...Quentin Travers is...are you spying for him?"

"That man is a twisted, sick bastard. I'm never going to..." she was shaking.

"Wesley...is there something you're not telling me?", Giles asked softly.

"N-no."

"Wes..."

His voice was so gentle. So caring.

"H-he chose me. Said that I reminded him o-of his wife. He never...did anything. Just...told me that...I was...so pretty. All the time. And the way he...looked at me...I was far from underage. Twenty. Or was it twenty-one...I forget. But...he just...called me his pretty one. Gave me...special privileges. I think he might have been trying to court me, in that twisted, stalker-esque way of his." She laughed, though it was far from funny.

"God. Wes..."

"When I got the letter...I got away from him. I was so happy. And then I got Cordelia...I like her. Just not like that. God! Why do I have to...live like this? Always being somebody's trophy?"

"Wes..." Giles' voice was kind. "I didn't know."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It does."

*

Good lord.

He'd never noticed how tense Wesley was. How he sometimes shook, and how he flinched when he was touched.

Poor man. Travers had been known to perv over his secretaries, which was why most of them only lasted a week before quitting. He just hadn't known that extended to Watchers. Or maybe it was just Wesley, and that actually made it worse. Phycological trauma was almost worse than physical trauma. Cuts and broken bones healed within months, but mental scarring went far deeper. 

Had Wesley ever told anybody? He probably hadn't. Maybe all the pompus, better-than-thou exterior was just a mask. 

Dear lord...

*

Wendy sat in the broken glass, not moving.

What was the point?

She'd acted like a pompous fool again. Of course she had. That was what she was.

Wesley had said his bit in the Library, then went to the bathroom to try and regain some sense. Being around other people was so hard.

At least Giles didn't mock her anymore. Now that he knew at least some of what she'd gone through...

Gropings in the lockeroom...having her arse pinched every day at work, trying not to make a sound...the professor who taught her favorite class at collage asking her to...

Wendy couldn't help it; she let a small sob escape. Then another. And another, until she was crying in a pile of broken glass. She remembered coming in rather clumsily, as she was wiping away tears. She had knocked a bowl off of a sink. Somebody had forgotten it, most likely.

She collapsed, sobs jerking out of her body as she lay in the glass. She hardly knew why she was crying. Her emotions were just so out of control lately...

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
